Mr Salvatore Snaps
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: AU written for Holiday Exchange. Damon Salvatore, owner and boss finally snaps on New Years Eve and who's there to get the brunt of it? Why Elena of course. LEMON


_a/n: this was written for livejournal exchange for junkyatbest/badboysarebest. Thank you for asking me to do this wonderful exchange! I had so much fun writing all these different stories! _

Damon drummed his nails on the desk as he watched the party goers in his office count down to the New Year. The screamed at the top of their lungs as the mirror ball dropped on the television screen. He sat alone his office watching it all through the glass, but mostly his eyes were focused on her. They were always focused on her. Ever since she'd walked through the door of this very office and he'd given her the job as his vice president, he'd been wanting her. The good streak he'd been working so hard to keep alive was snapping, the darkness he hid away was finally coming out tonight. He could feel it.

Elena smiled, sipping slowly at her champagne as she watched everyone around her hug and kiss as the New Year was born. She sat back against the chair, careful to blend into the wall so that no drunk office idiots could grab her and force their disgusting whiskey breath down her throat. She felt his eyes on her, but it wasn't a new sensation. She'd waited three years for him to make a move, but he'd played the good boss, the good guy and stayed at arm's length. She finished the glass of champagne, dodged the outstretched arm of Matt, her overly wrecked college and slipped out of the meeting room.

Damon watched her leave, knew this was his chance. With a quick tap he butted out his cigar and drained his glass of bourbon, he knew exactly where she was going. He reached the elevator just as the doors closed, but decided it was faster to take the stairs. When he reached the parking garage, he felt the darkness take over him completely. She would no doubt see it in his eyes. He couldn't do it, he could not take one more day as this person. This lie of who he was. It was about time that he showed someone the real him, and it might as well be her.

Elena stepped out of the elevator into the dim parking garage. She squinted into the light, reaching into her coat pocket for her keys. One press of the unlock button told her where she'd parked it this morning. With a careful glance around she began walking, her heels clicking on the cement. She'd only just gotten to her car when she heard his voice, smelled his cologne. When he spoke his voice was like velvet over her senses. She shivered at the seemingly innocent words, his tone running like molasses through her. "Going home early?"

She turned slowly to look at him, her clutch in one hand, her keys in the other. "It's after midnight. I stayed, had a drink, watched Dick Clark."

"You didn't get kissed." He advanced on her slowly, but deliberately as if he was a panther stalking his prey.

"I didn't realize I was being watched." She felt her back hit her car as she stepped away to counter his forwardness.

"Yes you did." His lips twisted into an evil smile and her heart skipped a beat. This was not the Damon she was used to seeing on a daily basis. This was the Damon she dreamed about, the one she fantasized would rip her skirt to shreds and screw her against the conference table. This was the Damon she hoped, but hadn't actually thought could exist.

"Good night Damon." She tried to turn, to brush past him but he trapped her against the car, the length of his body pinning her in place, exciting her to new heights.

"You're not going home tonight Elena."

"You're not the boss of me."

He smirked, tilting his head slightly. "Actually, I am."

She faltered, realizing just how right he was. She was terrified and thrilled at the same time. She wanted more of this, wanted to see how far she could push him before he snapped. The darkness of his eyes, his voice taunted her. She set her clutch on the trunk, slipped her keys into her pocket and put her hands on his chest, pushing with all her might and knowing that he wouldn't budge. "Let me go Damon. I'm tired."

He shook his head, sandwiching her further between him and the vehicle. Both were immovable objects and she felt herself slightly panicking. "It's a new year Elena, let's spend it together."

"What if I don't want to spend it with you."

He sneered, letting one hand slip between them, then under and up her dress. He slid one finger beneath the lace of her panties and run it along her wetness, not at all surprised when her knees almost buckled. "I think your body is saying something different."

"My body doesn't know what it's saying." She gasped, her fingers tightening harshly in the soft fabric of his Prada jacket.

"Don't ruin this." He warned, glancing at her fists. "The suit is worth more than your car."

She'd meant to throw back a bitchy retort but all that slipped out was a low moan. "Damn you."

He hissed a laugh and dipped his free hand into her pocket, fishing out her keys. "Get in." he growled before pressing a kiss to her lips.

She felt him tug her forward, his touch rough and demanding. Instead of frightening her as it should have; it thrilled her further. Most men these days were gentle and afraid to show their dark side, but this Damon…this new changed Damon was exactly what she needed. He opened the door and forced her into the backseat, wishing she would resist a little so he could explore this new quest for domination more. It had been so long since he had allowed this side of him to come out and dammit if he didn't want to relish in it.

Almost as if she'd read his mind she scooted back, nearly cowering in the corner as he climbed in after her, locking them both in the car and tossing the keys into the front seat. Child safety locks on the new vehicles meant that she would have to climb to the front anyway to get out. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm not sure I like it."

Her arousal scented the air, overpowered her perfume and nearly made his mind whirl. "Don't lie to me Elena, you want this just as badly as I do…and if I have to take it from you I will."

"Is that a threat?"

He reached across the seat, tugging her closer and then pushing her down against the leather. "It's a promise dear."

Then his lips were on hers, muffling any sound other than low moans. His fingers slipped back under her dress, his thumb teasing her clit, his middle finger working its self deeper. "Mmmm, don't you dare stop." She gasped when she finally managed to break away from his lips. "Don't stop."

"I want you to cum for me Elena, and I want you to scream my name when you do it."

She nodded, unable to find her voice again as he twisted up inside her and hit the spot that would send her over the edge. A few more strokes had her body vibrating beneath his, her lips barely able to form a mumble of his name. "Damon." She whispered, bucking her hips up against his hand, desperate for more friction, desperate for the pleasure to continue.

"Scream." He ordered, pressing harder and sucking down the length of her neck.

She complied, the sound of her cries ringing in his ears. When she collapsed back against the seat he pushed her dress up to her hips and shed his suit jacket. "More." She mumbled quietly, her hand pressed to her chest in a feeble attempt to stop her heart from pounding right out of her.

"I'm working on it." He smirked, looking quite like the devil and set her hand on his belt. "If you want it, you're going to have to take it."

She took a shuddering breath in, looking down between them. She worked the black leather through the loops as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. The faint lights of the parking garage shone in through the windows and she could make out the lines of his muscled core before he bent down over her to battle his tongue against hers. "Off." She lifted her hips as he hooked one finger in her thong.

She heard the snap of the string and cringed. That was her nicest set. "I'll get you a new one." He whispered in her ear before bringing the lobe between his teeth and nibbling hungrily. "Touch me."

She followed his command, her fingers wrapping tightly around the hardness, her body suddenly aching to feel that inside her. "In?" she murmured desperately, twisting her legs around his waist in hopes that he would give her what she wanted.

"Not yet." He shook his head, sitting back on his heels to survey the half naked woman before him. The white silk shirt she'd worn for the office party had to go, but the string of pearls around her neck could stay. "Let me unwrap a little first."

"Christmas is passed." She reminded him, breathing in when his fingertips brushed against her bare skin.

"If I remember correctly you didn't get me anything." He made quick work of her bra, grateful to the inventor of the front clasp.

Elena felt his fingers wrap around the string of pearls and pull her up into a half seated position so he could kiss her before letting her drop back down, taking one nipple into his mouth, his thumb roughly teasing the other. Her core heated almost painfully again as her body ached for another release, but she knew from the pressure building inside her that his fingers wouldn't do the trick this time. "Stop screwing around." She'd meant it to sound like an order, but it ended up coming out as a breathless plea as he switched his assault between nipples.

"I don't think you want me to do that." He warned, pressing up on one hand to look down at her. Her skin was flushed, her hair crazy around her, her lips swollen from his rough kisses.

"I want you to fuck me, I've wanted that for three years, ever since the first day I walked into that office."

Her admittance made him harder, if that was even possible but he quickly wiped the shocked look from his face. Questions were for later, right now in this moment all that mattered was mutual pleasure and starting off the new year right. "What kind of boss would I be if I didn't do everything I could to make you happy?"

"Enough talking." She pulled his lips down to hers, setting one foot on the floor to gain some stability, then she rocked her hips up against his, nearly gaining an inch of his length inside her before he pulled back and shook his head.

"I'm in charge tonight Miss Gilbert, or did you miss that memo?"

She couldn't help it, she giggled. The sound quickly disappeared into stunned silence as he guided the hardened tip over her clit and down the length of her wetness, letting it rest tantalizingly at the entrance. "Please."

He knew from fingering her just how tight she was, knew that once he was inside her it would be hard to control his thrusts, hold to control his insane, deep seeded urge to fuck her. From the look on her face however, she wouldn't have a problem with it. "Hold on."

He smirked, joining their bodies quickly and efficiently. Her body bowed under him, her back arching as her nails dug into his bare chest. At first neither of them moved, time stood still as they adjusted to the sensation of final fulfillment. Then everything spun sharply off it's axis as Damon began to move, each stroke faster and faster. He nearly pulled all the way out each time before sheathing back in a bit harder. She cried out, but if it was pleasure or pain he didn't care. Judging by her current pleas for more it was the latter, so he kept it up- the torture nearly enough to drive her as mad as he felt.

"Oh fuck." She gasped, barely noticing that her sharply manicured nails broke his skin.

Damon hissed, pleased by the slight pain and channeling it into adrenaline so he could move faster. "Cum for me Elena, cum for me again."

His order nearly went unheard, but she was so in tune with everything about his body that she couldn't miss his voice. "Only if you cum with me."

That would be startling intimate, but he suddenly craved that and nodded. He watched her eyes close, felt her tighten possessively around him and thrust home one last time. His hands tightened bruisingly on her hips, using his strength and her body as leverage to ride out the waves together. He bent to kiss her, swallowing her cries and muffling any curses that threatened to drop of his mouth. It was over nearly too quickly and when he pulled out he found his body already ached for more. She lay still for a few minutes, allowing her mind to settle before pushing herself into a seated position and hooking her bra.

"Are you alright?" he asked and looked up at him, shocked that would be his first response.

"Yes, are you?"

He grinned and wrapped his fingers in her hair, pressing his lips to hers. "Ask me in the morning."

"Oh, were you planning on coming home with me?"

"Were you planning on kicking me out?"

She laughed and shook her head, pressing warm kisses to the scratches on his upper body. "Happy New Year Mr. Salvatore."

"It's just beginning." He smirked and helped her into the front seat.

_a/n: dark Damon is always fun to write, and I particularly enjoyed messing around with this plot. There are really so many ways this one could have gone. Hope you all found something in there to please you!_


End file.
